


mirror, mirror on the wall

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, but like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Michael helps Alex see how mirrors can be hot when they stop in a mirror-filled honeymoon suite at a roadside motel.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 19: mirror sex, and Day 20: creampie
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	mirror, mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 19: mirror sex, and Day 20: creampie

“Wow.” Alex stopped in the doorway of the motel room, blinking. “This is…a lot.” He stepped inside the room, letting Michael filter in after him, both of them standing just inside, looking around. 

Michael laughed, grinning widely. “Well, it  _ is _ the honeymoon suite.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. They were coming back from what was supposed to be a day trip that had gone longer than expected, so they’d stopped at the least sketchy-looking roadside motel for the night. And then had been informed by the humorless front desk attendant that the only room available at such last minute notice was the honeymoon suite, which of course came with a surcharge, and was way at the end of the row of rooms. 

With nothing else to do, both of them exhausted, they’d agreed to the overpriced room. But now that Alex was seeing it in person, he wasn’t sure they hadn’t made a mistake. A really, really mirror-filled mistake. 

The room wasn’t fancy, but it was clearly someone’s misguided attempt at romance. The bed in the middle of the room was circular, covered in red and white sheets. There was an open bathroom with a curtain instead of a door, and a reasonably sized bathtub. The problem was that the walls on either side of the bed were covered in bright, sparkling mirrors, reflecting the bed back and forth in an endless loop. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, the ceiling above the bed was also covered in mirrored paneling. 

“How does anyone feel comfortable sleeping here?” Alex asked as they stepped further into the room and the door swung shut behind them. Michael walked over to the bed, pressing down on it to assess the quality, and beamed at himself in the mirror. 

“It’s not that bad. Plus,” Michael strode back over to Alex and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, “I doubt this one was designed with sleep in mind.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, I guess.” He looked around the room skeptically again. “Just—who wants to see themselves reflected back on every side, regardless of what they’re doing.”

“Listen,” Michael said, leaning in and catching Alex’s mouth in a kiss that was not nearly as chaste as Alex was expecting, “mirrors can be hot.”

“Well, sorry to disagree, but this is way past hot and well onto fun house.” Alex squirmed out of his embrace, opening the closet to see if there was an extra blanket or something that they could put up over the mirrors. He pulled a tiny blanket out, holding it up skeptically to examine the length. 

Michael slipped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist from behind, pulling Alex close against him and pressing kisses against the side of Alex’s neck. “Give it a chance. Maybe you’ll be surprised.” 

Alex hummed, and Michael smiled against his neck, running his hands lightly over Alex’s chest and stomach. Alex didn’t think he would change his mind about hating the mirrors, but maybe if they turned all of the lights off and just didn’t look around, it would be fine. It had been a long day, and he was tired, but Michael’s touch was convincing, and Alex’s cock was starting to take an interest. And really, Michael was right—the honeymoon suite was made for things other than sleep, and it would just be rude to  _ not _ fuck Michael in it. 

“Okay,” Alex said, reaching behind him to stroke his hand through Michael’s hair. “Get on the bed and we can find out.” Michael made a pleased noise and Alex felt it reverberate through him. “But we’re turning off the lights.” 

“One light,” Michael argued as he let go of Alex and started walking back towards the bed. He flicked off the light switches with his mind, leaving on the one next to the bed, which had more of a golden glow than the harsh ceiling lights. “See? Totally sets the mood.” Alex smiled as Michael started stripping off his shirt and jeans, tossing them onto a chair that Alex would absolutely not be allowing either of them to sit on. 

Michael sat back on the bed, looking at Alex expectantly. Alex huffed, but dropped his backpack at the foot of the bed and started taking his clothes off, sitting down on the bed in his undershirt and boxers. Michael immediately latched onto him, kneeling behind Alex and wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck, running his hands across Alex’s chest while Alex started taking off his prosthesis. 

The bed was actually reasonably comfortable, which was a plus. Alex figured they’d just have to fuck hard enough that he was too tired to stare into the depths of the terrible mirrors when he tried to sleep, and then he’d be fine. 

Michael moved his hands lower, kissing Alex’s neck. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Alex’s boxers, wrapping them around Alex’s semi-hard cock and stroking him lightly. Alex groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back into Michael as he pulled his boxers off. Michael kept stroking him, just hard enough to tease, sucking and licking the sensitive spots on Alex’s neck. 

“Look,” Michael said, and Alex opened his eyes, trying to follow Michael’s gaze. 

Michael was looking at the mirrors on one of the walls, and Alex looked too, his breath catching. Alex liked the visual aspects of sex—he liked watching every twitch of Michael’s body, he liked watching Michael’s face, he liked the way it looked when his cock was sliding into Michael—this was different, but he actually didn’t hate it. Even though Michael was behind him, he could see Michael’s face in the mirror, reflected over his, both of their expressions dark with lust; he could look down and see Michael’s hands on his cock, but there was something different about seeing it as if he was an outside observer—about looking into the mirror and seeing their entire bodies, watching Michael’s hand move over his cock and seeing it as part of the whole. Plus, he had a nice view of Michael’s ass. 

Alex shuddered, watching his reflection do the same, watching Michael’s reflection grin. Suddenly, he was thinking about all the other things he could watch—about letting Michael stare up into the ceiling mirror while he fingered him, about watching Michael fuck himself on Alex’s cock. Alex moaned, turning away from the mirror and swiveling around to face Michael, kissing him roughly, nipping at Michael’s lips and pressing his tongue into Michael’s mouth. 

He shifted his weight, turning around and pushing Michael back against the bed, holding his weight on his arms, hovering above Michael. Michael grinned happily up at Alex and wriggled out of his own boxers, wrapping his arms around Alex’s back and pulling him down. Alex ground down with his hips, rubbing his cock along Michael’s, eliciting a satisfying moan from michael. 

Alex kissed him again, grinding down against Michael until both of their cocks were hard, rubbing precum against each other’s skin. Alex broke away, breathing heavily, and started to slide down Michael’s body, kissing as he went. He took his time, running his tongue over Michael’s nipples until they were hard little peaks, licking across each of his ribs, kissing his stomach. 

Pausing just before he reached Michael’s cock, Alex looked up to see where Michael’s eyes were. He was looking at Alex, eyes dark with lust, panting; normally that’s exactly where Alex would want him to be looking, but this time he wanted to see how this mirror thing really worked. 

“Look up,” Alex said. “If mirrors are so hot, tell me how we look.”

Michael groaned and tilted his head back, looking up at the mirrored ceiling as Alex started to slowly lick his cock. He wanted to fuck Michael, badly, and he was tired enough that normally they wouldn’t drag this out, but he wanted Michael to get the full visual effect of it all. He slid his tongue up from the base of Michael’s cock, making sure to keep his head to the side before he reached the tip, licking around it and then sucking it into his mouth. Michael moaned loudly, and Alex could see his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. 

“How does it look?” Alex asked, pausing with his hand around Michael’s cock, breathing the words onto it. 

“Fucking good,” Michael said breathily. “We should film ourselves like this, from above the bed.” 

Alex laughed wryly. “We can talk about that later.” He cut off Michael’s protest by abruptly taking Michael’s cock fully into his mouth, and Michael’s words turned into a groan.

Pulling off of Michael’s cock, Alex reached down to his backpack and pulled a bottle of lube out of the front pocket. Michael looked up and laughed as Alex clicked the bottle open. 

“Alex, this was supposed to be a working day trip. Why the hell did you bring lube?”

Alex grinned. “Because _ I _ know how to prepare for every possibility. And we keep getting caught without it when we need it, so now I basically just carry lube in my backpack all of the time.”

Michael laughed again, moaning as Alex pressed a slick finger against him. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” 

Alex smiled softly, emotions rising up around the lust. He would never get tired of hearing Michael say that, and it would never feel less world-shaking, would always feel like it was breaking down every protective wall Alex had ever built up around himself, stone by stone. Alex wanted to live inside the way he felt when Michael told him he loved him, and he never wanted to go back to the time where he didn’t believe it. 

Michael whined and pushed his ass down against Alex’s finger and Alex blinked, reminding himself what he was in the middle of.

He gave Michael what he wanted, fingering him open quickly but thoroughly, pushing his knees open far so that the mirror above the bed would catch at least some of the visuals of it. Alex looked up himself a few times, his fingers deep in Michael’s ass, stroking his prostate while Michael squirmed and moaned. Alex could see what he was doing well enough, but it was still something to see it in the mirror—to see the expressions he couldn’t see when Michael’s head was thrown back against the mattress, to see the way Michael’s hips worked against the air, to see how Alex’s own body looked as he fingered Michael. 

When Michael was stretched and ready, dripping lube onto the bed, Alex pulled his fingers away and crawled up the bed, kissing Michael happily. “I want you to ride me,” he said quietly, and Michael shivered. 

“Absolutely.” Michael grinned, pushing Alex down on his back and straddling him. He reached behind him, rubbing Alex’s cock against the cleft of his ass, making Alex’s breath catch with each stroke. “Actually,” Michael lifted himself away, turning around so he was facing Alex’s feet, “let’s see how this is, with the mirrors.”

Alex swallowed, nodding as he watched Michael lower himself onto his cock. They usually preferred to be face to face in this position, but Alex hadn’t thought about how it would look to be able to watch Michael sinking onto his cock—to see each inch of his cock disappear into Michael’s ass, slowly. Michael paused when he was fully seated and Alex groaned, running his fingers lightly along Michael’s ass, teasing at the rim of his stretched hole. 

“You look so good like this,” Alex said quietly, and then Michael started moving. Alex gripped Michael’s hips, holding on tightly as Michael started to ride his cock. He couldn’t take his eyes off Michael’s body, of the way his cock looked as Michael bounced on it. Then, Michael groaned loudly, and Alex wanted to see his face, wanted to see how he looked as he took Alex’s cock like this. 

Alex turned sideways, his hands still gripping Michael’s hips, and looked into the mirror. Michael was looking sideways too, and their eyes met in the glass. It was different than fucking face to face, but it was different in a  _ hot _ way—Alex could see Michael’s face, watch it contort as he aligned his body so that Alex’s cock hit him just right; he could see the way their bodies fit, the entire visual of Michael fucking down onto his cock, every muscle Michael tensed and every time he reacted to Alex thrusting his hips up to meet him. 

“Fuck, that  _ is _ hot,” Alex moaned.

Michael grinned, licking his lips. “We look fucking good.” Each word punctuated by the slap of skin on skin.

Alex nodded, overwhelmed by the visual, by seeing everything and feeling Michael around him. He felt the surge of emotions again, the soft, possessive need he sometimes felt to make Michael happy. He suddenly wanted more contact, not just to watch but to feel Michael’s body along his. 

Alex pulled himself up towards sitting, enough that he could wrap his arms around Michael’s chest, pulling Michael back against his chest. Michael’s motions stuttered to a halt, and he gave Alex a look that he could only see in the mirror. Alex grinned, moving his hips and pulling Michael with him so that they fell sideways on the bed, and he was lying on his side, pressed up against Michael’s back. 

“You should not be able to do that so smoothly,” Michael whined, and Alex smiled as he kissed the back of his neck. 

“But aren’t you glad I can?” 

Michael nodded exuberantly. Alex wrapped his arms around Michael, and Michael’s hand impulsively gripped Alex’s wrist. Alex pulled his hips back and thrust into Michael. They were facing the mirrors still, and Alex propped his head on Michael’s shoulder, so that he could see Michael’s face each time he thrust into him. 

Alex fucked Michael hard but slowly, making each thrust deliberate, drawing moans from Michael’s lips, watching Michael’s face twist with pleasure, his eyes closed. “I never want to fuck you without seeing your face,” Alex said, and Michael’s grip on his wrist tightened, then changed as Michael entwined his fingers with Alex’s, linking their hands against his chest. 

Michael opened his eyes, staring back at Alex through the mirror, moving his hips to the rhythm Alex set, thrusting back to meet him. Alex felt raw, unable to hide from the desperate look in his eyes as he fucked Michael, from the same adoration and need reflected back at him in Michael’s eyes. 

It was too much, too much emotion reflecting between them on a loop, in a position that meant closeness and contact but not usually this kind of connection. Alex wanted to keep fucking Michael like this forever, barely blinking to keep the eye contact, their hands held tightly. 

Alex could feel his orgasm building, spurred on by Michael’s moaning, his thrusts getting quicker and more forceful as the need built, overriding the desire to make it last. Michael dropped his free hand to his cock, stroking himself firmly as Alex’s hips stuttered, pressing his cock into Michael hard as he came inside him. 

Alex kept watching Michael’s face, breathing heavily, keeping his softening cock inside of him as Michael stripped his own cock. 

“Come on, Michael, love,” Alex said, panting into Michael’s ear, “let me watch you cum while I’m still inside of you.” Michael groaned, speeding up his hand on his cock and Alex pumped his hips, trying to keep fucking Michael as well as he could with his cock soft, shivering at the overstimulation as Michael clenched around him, hips thrusting back against Alex as Michael came in his first. 

Alex kissed Michael’s neck, unwinding their hands and slipping his cock out of Michael, pulling away and pressing kisses down Michael’s spine. Michael shivered under the soft kisses, making little whining sounds that made Alex wish he could be ready to fuck Michael again, immediately. 

Michael shifted, reaching up towards a box of tissues on the nightstand, and Alex kept pressing kisses against his skin, working his way down to Michael’s ass, pulled his cheeks apart and pressing his tongue into the cleft of Michael’s ass. Michael groaned, clenching his ass slightly, and Alex could see his cum along the rim of Michael’s ass, dripping out onto his thigh, dripping onto the sheets. Alex inhaled sharply, watching his cum seep out of Michael, his cock trying valiantly to get hard again. 

Alex leaned forward, running his tongue along Michael’s rim, licking the cum there. Michael whined more loudly, wriggling as though he meant to move away, then pressing his ass back against Alex’s tongue. 

“I wish I had a mirror back here,” Alex said, taking a breath, “so you could see how gorgeous you are, with my cum dripping out of you.” He licked Michael’s hole again and Michael moaned. 

“We can always get one for at home,” Michael said breathily, and Alex grinned. Every time either of them said that— _ at home _ —it made something in Alex’s chest feel bright and warm, like the glimmer of a fire. They were making a home together— _ finally _ , they were making something real, real enough to talk about.

Alex pulled back, crawling up the bed and pulling Michael over so they were face to face, kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around him. The exhaustion of the day was catching up with him again, and he wanted to pull Michael under the covers and cuddle, to wrap himself around Michael and fall asleep to his steady breathing. 

Michael looked over Alex’s shoulder and the light flicked off, leaving them in mostly darkness—the only light was filtering in from outside through the thin curtains on the windows. Alex rolled onto his back, pulling Michael on top of him, smiling when Michael grumbled but settled in, nuzzling Alex’s neck. 

Alex cracked open his eyes, looking up at the ceiling without thinking of it—there was still enough light in the room for him to see their outlines reflected, dark shapes curled together. It wasn’t nearly as creepy as he’d expected—instead it just made him feel soft, seeing their reflections in the dim light as though they were one person, their bodies indistinguishable in the dim light. 

“Maybe we should put a mirror on our ceiling,” he mused, thinking Michael was asleep, and Michael snorted, pressing a kiss to Alex’s neck. 

“Absolutely not.” He hummed, as if considering it again. “But we can definitely fuck again before we leave tomorrow.”

Alex grinned, closing his eyes and curling his hand into Michael’’s hair. “Definitely.”

  
  



End file.
